The Land Down Under
by mrmuscle
Summary: After an unexpected nosedive into the ocean leaves the hovercar ruined, will Jimmy and Cindy ever get home, especially when faced against the netorious pirate Blackbeard? Come and find out, if you dare.
1. Oceanic Plunge

Disclamer I don't own Jimmy Neutron

Authors Note: This is the sequal story to my previous story oneshot The Island. Read that first or you will not understand this story. Please enjoy and if you prefer, review.

* * *

><p>The Land Down Under<p>

Chapter 1: Oceanic Plunge

"So Jimmy, when are we going to arrive into Australian airspace?" asks Cindy.

Jimmy, slightly dazed from the kiss he and Cindy shared, takes a moment to compose himself before voice commanding his watch.

"Watch, calculate ETA till we reach Australian airspace."

Jimmy, as he waited for the calculation to finish, looks over the ocean, which only a short while ago, almost killed him and his hovercar companions. Jimmy also looks at the sky and realizes that night has fallen.

_Had Cindy and I really kissed for that long? I mean, I know when I kissed her the sun was setting, but I didn't think we kissed for that long. _

Jimmy is broken from his thoughts when his watched beeps. Jimmy had to raise an eyebrow at the number his watch was displaying.

_There's no way. According to this, we should be coming up on Australia in just under 2 hours. But that's impossible. There should be at least another 4 hours. _

Cindy, having heard the beeping of Jimmy's watch, turns to face the boy genius. As she does, she notices the look of utter confusion on his face. Slightly confused herself, she decides to voice her confusion.

"Jimmy, what's wrong?"

Jimmy turns to his blonde-haired companion, face still in a confused stupor.

"According to my watch, we should arrive in just under two hours. But that shouldn't be possible. With the speed we're going and considering the direction, there should be at least another 4 hours till we get there."

Cindy closes her eyes and thinks for a minute. Then it hits her.

"Jimmy, have you considered the time change. Perhaps your calculations were based on American time. When you factor in the time change, we could arrive two hours sooner."

Jimmy considers this for a moment, then facepalms.

_Of course, why didn't I think of it before? By factoring in the time change, we would arrive two hours earlier._

"Of course. Thank you Cindy. I never would have thought of that. Now before we crash, I think you should turn on the headlights."

Cindy, smirking at the fact that she thought of something that Jimmy didn't, nods her head, and turns back to the task at hand.

"Ok, which button?"

"The green one"

Cindy looks around the dashboard, but not only does she not see the green button, but she notices something far worse: she notices the damage that Sheen did to the hovercar trying to rescue them.

"Uh, Jimmy, we might have a problem."

Jimmy, concerned about his new girlfriend, walks up to Cindy and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Cindy points to the damage. Jimmy, following her finger, looks to where she is pointing, and gasps in horror. Not only did Sheen pull out the alarm system, and the headlights button, but he also pulled out part of the stability system which Jimmy failed to notice when he was modifying it. Cindy, hearing Jimmy's gasps, turns to him, only to turn back moments later. The face that Jimmy is making could only be described as 'ghostlike'. This frightens Cindy in way that she would never admit. Deciding she needs to know what they are in for, Cindy looks at Jimmy and speaks in a tone that she only used in times of extreme distress.

"Okay brainzilla, what inexplicable danger did you put us into this time?"

Jimmy doesn't want to answer, for fear of what Cindy will do to him, but he speaks anyway, because they needed to figure out a plan, and figure out one now.

"Well you remember Sheen saying that he pulled a whole bunch of stuff off when he came to rescue us."

Cindy nods her head, in grim recognition.

"Well, for the most part, when I modified the hovercar, I fixed the damage that Sheen caused; however, there were certain things I couldn't fix due to the island's limited resources. I meant to fix them later, but when we were arguing and I suggested we go to Australia, I forgot about the repairs I meant to do."

Cindy notices Jimmy's hesitation at this point, and resigning herself to her fate, does her best to not lose her temper. She then asks the inevitable question.

"Ok, so what did you forget to fix?"

Jimmy gulps at the question. Looking at his feet he answers Cindy's question, but before he does, he remembers a quote by a wise man.

_Hope for the best, but prepare for the worse_

With quote in mind, he says, "Sheen took out the headlights, alarm system, and part of the stability system, none of which could be fixed on the island".

Cindy looks at Jimmy, mortified. Then, after a full minute of pure horror, Cindy does the unthinkable; she jumps on Jimmy, and begins hitting him as hard a she could. Jimmy, with just enough sense, hits a button on his watch, which activates a shield which gently but quickly pushes Cindy back and off Jimmy. After a few minutes, Cindy calms down somewhat, her anger still there but not enough for her to hit Jimmy anymore. Jimmy deactivates the shield, but keeps his hand near the button, incase Cindy snaps again. After looking over himself, to make sure there we no injuries, Jimmy turns his attention to Cindy, who is giving him a death glare, which Jimmy returns in spades. Jimmy is first to speak.

"Cindy, I know your upset, but calm down a little".

Little does Jimmy know, you should never tell a woman to calm down. Cindy, enraged yet again, goes to attack Jimmy once more, but stops, thinking that pounding him into oblivion would do her no good.

_Besides, I might need his help later. But darn it, why did he have to doom us? No, it's not his fault, its Sheen's. If he wasn't such an idiot, we wouldn't be here in this mess. Course, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have gotten home either. _

As Cindy collects her thoughts, and as Jimmy's adrenaline stops flowing through him, the hovercar starts to nosedive. Jimmy and Cindy start to take action but it's too late; the hovercar plunges into the ocean. Unlike last time, the kids aren't so lucky; they are both knocked unconscious. Cindy's head is bleeding slightly and she has received a concussion, and Jimmy's arm is twisted in a way human arms aren't meant to be twisted. And what's worse, just five miles eastward, the notorious pirate Blackbeard and his crew is scrounging the seas, searching for unsuspecting victims to be taken prisoner.


	2. Trouble with a capital T

Ii

Disclamer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron

A/N I'm sad I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter. Oh well. This chapter is probably better anyhow. Please Enjoy, and if it fancies you, review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Trouble with a capital T<p>

Waves gently shake the hovercar, slowly waking up one of the two preteens. Cindy is the one to wake up. Clutching her pounding head, Cindy slowly opens her eyes. Vision foggy, Cindy slowly regains her eyesight, then adrenaline starts taking over as memories of the crash flood into her head. Cindy tries to stand, but collapses in pain as the pain in her head becomes unbearable, threatening to make her pass out again. Slowly coming back to her senses, Cindy looks over the hovercar. The hovercar is in as bad a shape as its passengers; there are parts of the navigation system broken off, the autopilot is gone, the metal is twisted, the seats are torn in places, there is broken glass everywhere and part of the hovercar is submerged in the water.

_That's weird, if part of the hovercar is submerged, why isn't the entire hovercar?_

Cindy then notices Jimmy's watch and realizes what happened.

_Jimmy's watch. It must have activated that invisible barrier as we crashed. _

Cindy's expression turns from curious to concern as she entertains another thought.

_But wait. The last time Jimmy activated it, it pushed me back. If it reactivated in the same manner, I would have been flung into the ocean. So why wasn't I? I'll have to ask Ji-_

Cindy's eyes widen as her head shoots towards Jimmy. She doesn't like what she sees. Jimmy's right arm is contorted badly behind his head, and he has various minor cuts all over him. To make matters worse, Jimmy is still unconscious, and doesn't look to be waking up anytime soon. Cindy, thinking that Jimmy is dead, but holding on to the belief that he is alive, tries to walk to him, only to collapse in pain once again. Grimacing, and with tears in her eyes, Cindy begins painstaking crawling over to Jimmy, wincing every time she crawls over the broken glass. As she does so, she notices small splatters of blood coming from somewhere up above her. It's only when she reaches Jimmy does she realize that the blood is coming from her forehead. Wiping the glass from her hands, she touches her forehead, only to retract her hand away moments later. She looks at her hand and recoils; her entire hand is covered in blood. She looks between her hand and Jimmy's arm a few times, before she sighs and thinks.

_This isn't good. If I don't cover my head, I'm going to die of blood loss. But if I don't fix Jimmy's arm and get him to wake up, I'm gonna die anyways. I could use Jimmy's shirt to cover my head, but what am I gonna –_

Cindy's eyes go wide as realization dawns on her. She looks down at her own shirt and gulps.

_I'm gonna have to use my own shirt. But that means Neutron's gonna…_

Cindy gulps and grimaces once again.

…_gonna see me with no shirt on. Oh, I don't have much choice do I? Alright, here goes everything._

Cindy looks around. Once she has an all clear, for now, with a sigh, she pulls off her shirt and after making sure there is no glass in it, wraps the shirt tightly around her head. She tries standing up again, and this time succeeds at doing so. She then looks at Jimmy. For a brief moment, Cindy finds serenity as she looks at Jimmy's sleeping figure.

_Despite the fact his arm is so messed up, he actually looks peaceful sleeping._

Cindy leans over and gives Jimmy a kiss on the lips, letting jimmy and her enjoy the last few moments of peace.

When she's done, she whispers in Jimmy's ear, "I'm sorry".

Figuring she might as well do it now while Jimmy was unconscious, and before she lost her nerve, Cindy uses her extensive martial arts to re-break Jimmy's arms and get it semi-normal. Under such pain, Jimmy wakes up screaming at the top of his lungs. Cindy jumps back as Jimmy clutches his arm, still screaming. To get him to calm down, Cindy slaps him. Jimmy immediately stops screaming, the hand that was holding his arm now rushing to his cheek. As he rubs his cheek, Jimmy looks around first at the hovercar, then at Cindy. As he looks at Cindy, his eyes widen. Cindy, noticing where he was staring, growls and slaps him again.

"Watch where you're looking freak-boy."

Jimmy looks down, looking ashamed.

"Sorry, I just never have seen that before. Why are you shirtless anyways? And what happened?"

Cindy rolls her eyes, partly in exasperation, partly in disgust.

_Boys, when we they ever learn?_

Cindy looks at Jimmy as she speaks.

"Look, I'm not proud of this; I did it because I had no other choice. It's not like I'm doing this for fun. My head was bleeding so I had to cover it. I would have taken your shirt, but you need it for the splint I'm about to put your arm in. And, as for what happened, simply put, we crashed into the ocean and now were stranded."

Jimmy takes a moment to absorb everything Cindy is saying. As he does, he looks at his arm, then the hovercar. When he notices his craft half-submerged in the water, he asks the inevitable question.

"Why aren't we sinking to the bottom of the ocean?"

To answer that Cindy points to Jimmy's watch. Jimmy nods his head in realization.

"Oh"

Cindy looks at Jimmy then says, "'Oh'! That's all your gonna say? Tell me, how the heck are we floating with the hovercar destroyed?"

Jimmy looks at Cindy, in her eyes this time, and replies, "Well recently I programmed my watch to emit a bubble shield when I'm in extreme danger. The beam goes 10 feet into the air before it creates a 30 feet by 30 feet bubble unless the danger is immediately underneath me, in which case the bubble with go to right underneath me or whatever I'm standing on. It's a miracle it worked though; I never actually tested it."

Cindy stands by Jimmy looking impressed, before memories flow into her.

"So, is that what protected us from those sharks when we fell off the hovercar the first time?"

Jimmy nods, and for the first time since the crash, Cindy gives Jimmy an impressed smile. Jimmy smiles back before wincing in pain. Cindy sees, and knowing what to do, rips Jimmy's shirt off of him and immediately begins making a splint around Jimmy's arm. Jimmy hisses in pain at first, but over time, as Cindy completes the splint, he begins to feel less and less pain till finally the pain becomes nothing more than a throbbing.

_Painful still, but I'll live._

Jimmy kisses Cindy softly on the lips as a thank you. Cindy, although shirtless, enjoys the feeling of Jimmy's lips on hers, and as a result, she wraps her arms around Jimmy and deeps the kiss. After a minute though, they hear the engines of a ship. Jimmy and Cindy break the kiss as they look around. Cindy and Jimmy break out in smiles as they notice a ship coming towards them. Jimmy stands and walks over to the front of the hovercar and pulls out a pair of binoculars that have miraculously survived. As he looks through them through, his smile fades. Cindy, who looked over at Jimmy as he was walking, notices the look on his face and frowns. Cindy notices paleness in the face of Jimmy that was not there before. Concerned, Cindy asks the first thing on her mind.

"Jimmy, what's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost. Shouldn't we be happy? We're gonna be saved."

Jimmy shakes his head, but does not reply.

Instead he grabs his watch and puts it on, as the ship stops 300 meters in front of the hovercar. From that distance, Cindy can clearly see the flag on the ship. She gulps, fear overtaking her for the first time in her young life.

_Pirates_

The ship starts to pull out it weaponry, and Cindy is startled. The weaponry isn't conventional weaponry; the weapons are high tech ESP missiles. Jimmy and Cindy gulp as a barrage of missiles is fired. As the missiles hit the shield surrounding the hovercar, the pirate ship moves closer. As the missiles stop the ship rams the hovercar, causing the hovercar to bounce like a beach ball onto the pirates' massive ship. The force of the impact causes the shield to go out as the hovercar drops onto the surface. The impact knocks out Cindy. Jimmy is unable to move as he too is on the verge of unconsciousness. Blackbeard, the pirate's leader, emerges from the cabin and upon seeing his latest victims, smiles an evil grin, showing off his black, decrepit teeth.

With a deep voice, Blackbeard says, "Hello, Jimmy Neutron".

With that Jimmy fades into unconsciousness as well.


	3. Small Victory

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

A/N This is a dark chapter. You have been warned.

A/N Thank you to all the people who review the first two chapters. You guys rock. As always, if it's your fancy, please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Small Victory<p>

Jimmy awakes to the sounds of someone screaming. With a groggy head, he slowly looks around. He sees nothing but a small candle, flickering in the darkness. He hears the screams increase in volume, as well as the sounds of water dripping. Jimmy tries to cover his ears, but he is unable to move. Even without the ability to see, he knows why; he can feel the metal handcuff digging into his wrist. He also realizes that he cannot move his right arm. With stark realization, he realizes that the dripping he is hearing is not water; it is drips of blood coming from his right arm. Luckily, Jimmy can also feel the splint that Cindy made for him still around his arm.

_Thank god that the splint Cindy made is still here._

Jimmy's eyes go wide.

_Cindy! Where is she?_

Jimmy hears more screaming and gulps, as a realization dawns on him.

_That screaming, I hope it's not coming from Cindy. Man, I got to get out of here. _

Before Jimmy can come up with a plan to escape, a door somewhere from Jimmy's left opens, showering the room in light. A ruff-and-tuff looking pirate enters the room, laughing menacingly; he is wearing a black bandana, a red eye patch and a black jacket. He is 6 foot 3 and is well built. On his body is several tattoos; one is of a face with a black-beard, one is of a golden sword, and most surprising, there are several of dolphins and one of a whale. His face is scared down the right side of his face, his teeth are yellow, and several teeth are missing. He also has one metal leg and is carrying a long sword, which was currently sheathed. The pirate leaves the door open as he stares at Jimmy with an intense stare. Jimmy gulps again as he looks at the pirate in fear. The pirate is the first to speak.

"Hello Jimmy Neutron. My name is Woody, and I'm this ship's first mate. Our captain has been very interested in meeting you."

Jimmy glares at the pirate as he interrupts by asking, "Where's Cindy? And what was that screaming?"

The pirate laughs as he gives Jimmy a toothy grin.

"Oh your mate? I'm sure by now the crew is having lots of fun with her."

Jimmy looks uneasy at the word fun.

_Poor Cindy. I can only imagine what kind of fun these kinds of people can have with an eleven year old girl, especially one as naked and vulnerable as Cindy. All the more reason to get out of here, now!_

As Jimmy is thinking, the pirate continues his explanation.

"…As for the screaming, the captain is dealing with a stowaway that tried to get off the ship with the captain's gold. The captain is making sure that he neither walks nor takes things again."

An image shoots into Jimmy's head of a man chained to a table, getting his arms and legs sawed off with a sword. The image is making Jimmy sick to his stomach. A picture of Cindy then shoots into his head. At first the image makes him smile, but then as he thinks of the "fun" the pirates are having with her, Jimmy becomes sick again and angry. Very, very angry.

Meanwhile, Woody is smiling at how sick he is making Jimmy look from his tale, until he looks into Jimmy's eyes; once he did, the smile vanishes, only to be replaced by a look of worry.

Jimmy, with unbridled rage in his eyes and in his heart asks, "What does your captain want with me. I never even meet pirates before today or yesterday or whenever."

Through his rage, Jimmy realizes two things; he has no idea what time it is and how long he was out for, and he just made a rough looking man with a sword very, very angry.

Indeed he is. Woody's eyes flash as Jimmy speaks to him. Nobody disrespects Blackbeard's crew, especially not the first mate or the captain. Woody, in an act of rage, takes out his sword and puts it by Jimmy's throat. Jimmy gulps as tears threaten to drop out of his eyes.

"Nobody talks to the Blackbeard crew that way. If the captain didn't want you alive, you would be chocking on your own blood right now."

Suddenly, two other pirates enter the room.

"Woody, get on deck, we got a scuffle going on. Apparently the stowaway had backup on board. Captain's ordering everyone up to get rid of them."

Woody looks at Jimmy with narrow eyes as he re-sheaths his sword.

"Don't even think about escaping. Once this is over, I'll be back."

Woody follows the other pirates out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him, purging Jimmy back into the darkness. Jimmy cries softly, as the screaming that will haunt Jimmy's memory, finally ceases.


	4. Ambush

I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

A/N I have created a crossover story between Jimmy Neutron and Hey Arnold. It's called The Crossover. If you like both shows, check it out. If you read both this and The Crossover, check out my poll on my profile and tell me which story is better. Please read and review. You know you want to.

A/N 2 Sorry about the wait in updating and the shortness of this chapter. I was and still am having writers block with it. If you have any ideas, let me know.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Ambush<p>

The pirates exit the room and notice something strange. The hall, normally abust with noise is eerily quiet.

"What's going on?" asked Scruffy, one of the pirates who entered into the room to get Woody.

Suddenly Scruffy, from the corner of his eyes, sees a flash of blonde hair running in the opposite direction. He turns to the other pirates.

"Did you guys see that?"

Woody and Lance, the other pirate, shake their heads no.

"Must have been my, my, what do you call it, you know, when you see things that are made up."

"That would be your imagination."

Scruffy nods his head, and him and his pirate buddies start walking.

As they do, Lance turns to Woody and says, "That was a great story you told that Neutron boy. He must be heartbroken about his little mate and the "stowaway"".

Before Woody can comment, he is hit in the back of the head by a karate chop. Woody slams into the wood of the ship, headfirst and unconscious. Lance and Scruffy draw their swords and turn to face their attacker. They each try to attack using their swords, but the attacker dodges with almost pinpoint accuracy. The attacker then flips off the wall and lands on the shoulders of Scruffy. As Scruffy goes to get the attacker off of him, he is flipped backwards. Like Woody, he also lands headfirst into the ships floor. He is unconscious with a bleeding and broken nose. Lance, being the only one left, begins swinging his sword wildly, trying to hit the attacker. He misses, and instead of hitting his target, is flung into a wall, back first. The attacker holds on to Lance by the throat and kicks the sword out of his hands.

The attacker then says, "Where is Neutron?"

Lance just looks at the attacker with a smug look on his face.

Sensing that Lance wouldn't speak without more convincing, the attacker tightens his/her grip on Lance's throat. Lance immediately loses his smile and starts coughing, struggling to breathe.

The attacker tries again, only this time not so nicely, "I asked where the hell Neutron is. Answer me."

Lance, still struggling to breathe, says, "He's in the blue door four doors down to the left. Just follow the cannons."

The attacker nods, then let's go of Lance. Suddenly, the attacker attacks Lance with a karate chop right to the jugular.

"Just for the record, I'm not Neutron's mate…yet."

With that, the attacker runs down the hall, with intent to find the one and only Jimmy Neutron.


	5. Escape?

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. This show went off the air almost 10 years ago. Don't break my heart again by reminding me. WAHHHH!

A/N Just having a little fun with the disclaimer. In all seriousness, as much as this is one of my favorite stories, I never thought I would update this again. It not that I didn't want to, its just I lost the inspiration. But, I somehow got it back. Don't expect frequent updates, since I'm still coming off a serious writers block, but please read and enjoy this fine installment. And if you wish, review. Cause reviews are awesome.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Escape?<p>

Running down the hall, the pirate attacker reaches the blue door. Hesitantly, the attacker opens the door. Jimmy, who is still trying to recover from his run in with Woody, looks towards the source of the noise. He is surprised to see a tall, blonde haired woman about 15 years of age, with piercing blue eyes, and a slim, athletic body, looking at him with a look of confusion and fury. Thinking that it could be another pirate, Jimmy tries to get into fight or flight position, only to realize that he is still in handcuffs and chains. Gulping, Jimmy prepares for the worst, but instead of being throttled, the boy genius hears the woman speak.

"Are you Jimmy Neutron?"

Jimmy is shocked to hear a voice that sounds exactly like Cindy's, only a little older. Looking confused, Jimmy looks at the young woman and says, "That depends. Are you friend or foe?"

The young woman rolls her eyes, and without saying a word, begins opening Jimmy's handcuffs with a key she stole from Woody. Once she is done, Jimmy, who was somewhat suspended in his restraints, lands on the ground with a soft oomph. Rubbing his hands, and shaking his arms to get some feeling back into them, Jimmy is about to speak, but the young woman puts her finger up to her lips and lightly shushes him. She then points to the door and does a 'follow me' motion. Jimmy nods his head. The unnamed woman quickly looks out the door. She see Woody and his crew still unconscious on the ground. Turning to the right, she heads down the hallway, Jimmy quickly following. After a minute, they see a ladder. The young woman points upwards. Jimmy, sensing that the woman wants him to climb up, looks at his arm and thinks.

_It would be impossible to climb up that ladder with my arm in this splint. And if I remove it, I'd be exposed. I'm not even sure I can trust this woman. Still, climbing up to the top might be our only way out. And this woman did get me out of that cell, so maybe I can trust her. But, Woody's friend said that there was a fight at the top of the ship. And even if we do get past them and make it off the ship, I can't leave Cindy. Still, this might be our only chance to make it off of this ship. _

Debating with himself for a few moment, Jimmy brings himself to make one of the toughest decisions of his life. He removes the splint that Cindy gave him, and after making sure that his arm was at least usable, Jimmy starts climbing up the ladder with a heavy heart.

_I'm sorry Cindy. I'm way too injured to fight, even if I could find you. Besides, you are in somewhat better shape than I am. Once I'm healed, I'll come back for you. I promise._

Jimmy sighs.

_If you're still alive that is._

Successfully making it up the ladder, Jimmy quickly hides behind some barrels. Jimmy looks around to see if the young woman is coming, but is startled to realize that she is gone. Jimmy hears some voices coming from the left side of the hallway he has entered into, and decides to make himself scarce by running down the right side of the hallway. Quickly growing fatigued, Jimmy decides to enter into a large green door. He hides behind some swords.

_If only my body was stronger, I could grab one of these swords and fight back. Damn my short-sightedness. If I wasn't trying to impress Cindy with my vast knowledge, then I wouldn't have gotten into that argument, I could have fixed the hover car, and we could have avoided this mess. _

Deciding that thinking these thoughts, and about Cindy, would be counterproductive, Jimmy quickly looks around for another route of escape. He sees a hatch at the top of the roof.

_If only I had a ladder or a grappling hook, then I could reach that and escape. _

Before he can continue, several pirates enter the room.

"Everyone, grab your swords. Captain has order all stowaways, besides Jimmy Neutron and his mate, dead."

Jimmy's eyes widen at the thought of his rescuer, and anyone else aboard this ship, dead. Worse, Jimmy realizes that he hid behind the swords, the very thing the pirates were getting!

Quickly grabbing a sword and trying to hold it stable enough to attack with, Jimmy uses the element of surprise and charges the pirates. The pirates look at Jimmy stunned. Jimmy manages to slash one of the pirates in the chest before the other pirates could react. Unfortunately, the pirates outnumber Jimmy 10 to 1. Add to that Jimmy's injuries and thus exhaustion, and Jimmy is quickly overtaken.

"I don't know how you got out of your cell, but you're going back in there."

Before the pirates can take Jimmy back to his prison cell, several voices are heard screaming like a banshee. The door burst open and several teenage boys, and one teenage girl emerge into the room. All the teens are holding swords. The teens and the pirates stare down for about five seconds before they start attacking each other. The pirates manage to get in several nasty looking cuts onto the teens arms, one non-fatal cut to the abdomen, and one semi-deep cut to the chest of the teenage girl. However, the teens, being smarter and more nimble than the pirates, manage to cut down all the pirates in less than ten minutes. Jimmy feels light headed from the smell of all the blood, and has to hold down his stomach contents from the sights that he is witnessing. One teen walks towards Jimmy, his sword sheathed but within arm's length, while the rest of the teens attend to their injuries, especially the young woman's injury. The teen approaching Jimmy gives Jimmy a once over, then reaches into his pocket.

"You're Jimmy Neutron, boy genies right?"

Jimmy nods his head, confused about what is happening.

"Good, I'm glad you're safe. You are top priority after all. You do look like you're in need of one of these though."

The teen hands Jimmy a blue pill. Jimmy takes the pill from the teen and examines it.

"That pill contains microscopic nanobots. It is designed to help turbocharge the body's healing receptors. It's almost like your super healing pills. This pill is designed a little bit differently however. The nanobots are design to recognize and respond to the will of the person. If the person needs the healing consistently, then it will stay in the system. If not, then it is expelled like any other waste in your body."

Jimmy takes a moment to think,

_Who are these guys? The cut down the pirates like they were nothing. They know about my inventions, and even came up with an improvement for one of mine. They did save me, but did they do it for me? Or did they do it for them? Are these the stowaways that the pirates were fighting? If they are, then what is there endgame? What are they after? Are these guys my friend or my enemy? And do they know that other person who saved me earlier? Did she send them? I have too many questions that need answers, but I'm still in danger, and I might not want to stop and ask them. Still, I might be in danger with these guys too. I wish Cindy was here. This is more her expertise than mine._

Deciding that he at least needs some answers, Jimmy asks, "Who are you guys? How do you know about my inventions? Do you know that other blonde haired teen? And most importantly, why are the pirates after you?"

The teen that is now near Jimmy sighs and says, "We are not stowaways as you might have heard. We are actually prisoners that have been kidnapped by Blackbeard and his crew. We were trying to escape when we heard word about you. You work is famous around these parts, that's how we knew about your inventions. You are way too important to the world to be held prisoner or even killed, so we decided to come rescue you before we escaped. It's a miracle we found you when we did."

Stopping to catch his breath, the teen looks down before doing a double take on what Jimmy just asked.

"Wait a minute, did you ask about a blonde-haired teen? Was this teen by any chance an athletic looking girl about 15 years old?"

Jimmy nods his head, looking confused over the look and tone of worry that entered into the face and voice of the teen. The teen stands there looking at Jimmy in worried shock for a half-a-minute before responding.

"You don't know how lucky you are to be alive right now."

Jimmy looks at the teen, now with a look of shock upon his face. The teen continues.

"That teenage woman is no ordinary woman. She is probably the most deadly person on earth. Rumor has it that she has been fighting these pirates by herself for years. Her skills and abilities are said to be the greatest fighting attributes that humans can ever achieve. Due to the lethal combination of her skills and intelligence, she has a reputation for being unkillable. I've never heard of her taking any prisoners, much less helping someone. I would not trust her if I was you."

Jimmy thinks for a moment, then deciding that he has no choice but to trust these teens for now, takes and swallows the pill that they gave him. Instantaneously, his body starts shaking, and he slowly falls to the ground. The last thing he sees before passing out is the teen smiling.


End file.
